Insanity, Asylums, Akatsuki, Oh My!
by darklovers16
Summary: Sakura is sent to a high security asylum for unknown reasons that only her, her father and the headmistress, Tsunade know. There Sakura meets the Akatsuki where they all live in the Dawn building together. Will Sakura be accepted by the Akatsuki? Will the Akatsuki ever find out why Sakura is even there? Will Sakura survive insanity, asylums, and Akatsuki? ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

**Bee: This is my story. I am the author of this one..**

**Karin: Yes, yes we all know. No need to brag about it..**

**Bee: I'M NOT BRAGGING! I only said that so all of the people's who are reading this will know who is the author of this story! Gosh... You are so mean to me.. I aslo am considering this story to be either rated T or M for laguage. I am not sure which it will be rated though! Also this is a Sakura Akatsuki fic and maybe Sakura will get together one of the Akatsuki members! It is still undecided! Anyway... On with the story!**

**Mikia: WAIT! DON'T FORGET THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Bee: Oh... right..**

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO'S CHARACTERS! THEY BELONG TO **__**Masashi Kishimoto! ALTHOUGH I DO OWN THE IDEA TO THIS**_STORY!

"talking"

'thinking'

**"inner sakura"**

**Insanity, Asylums, Akastuki, Oh My!**

Tsunade staired at the pink haired girl sitting before her taking in the poor childs apperance. The rosette wore a white tattered dress with dead emerald green eyes, though to a sane persons eyes hers may seem like they hold no emotion what so ever but that is not the case. If you looked closely you could see the pain and misery swirling through her eyes.

The quiet rosette is holding a once pristine white bunny but it is now a white knotted mess with one ear torn and an eye missing. A tall man was standing next to the girl holding a small suit case in one hand and a tiny handbag in another. He cleared his throught and looked at the asylums headmistress.

Tsunade shook her head and said "Is this her? The girl that you would like to put in here?"

The man quietly nodded his confirmation and set the rosette's belonging's on the ground. Tsunade sighed and looked down at the clipboard that she held in a finely manicured hand to see what crimes the little green eyed girl committed to be put in such a high security asylum to begin with. Her clear blue eyes quickly scanned over the list, her eyes widening to the size of dinner plates. 'How is it possible that this tiny thing before could commit such horrendous crimes?!'

"Yes, well.. It seems like we are going to have to put her into the Dawn building.." Tsundade said slowly after looking up from the clipboard. The man just grunted and turned around to leave. For the first time since the pink hared girl came through the doors of Tsunades office she spoke.

"Daddy. Where are you going?" The rosette's voice was soft, just barely above a whisper, but the man had heard her and stiffened.

He didn't turn around when he answered her softly spoken question. "I am going far away from you and your insanity... Sakura."

Sakura didnt say another word. She just quietly staired out the giant window behind Tsunades desk.

*Sakuras POV*

"Daddy. Where are you going?" I quietly asked my fauther. I watched him stiffen through the reflection that the giant window before me provided. He didn't turn around when he told me that he was getting far away from me and my insanity.

**"Argh! We are not insane damnit!" **Inner Sakura waved her arms angrily in my mind.

'Hush you. And we have to be insane, after all we did kill-' I started to reply to Inner Sakura's angry out burst.

"Sakura? Dear please grab your belongings and follow me to the front lobby" Tsunade spoke to me in a commanding, but soft tone. I just nodded and swooped down to grab my two meager bags without letting my bunny touch the ground. Tsunade startes for the door calling out to someone named Shizune. I quietly follow behind the tall, blonde women.

**"Damn... That woman has some big ti-" **

'Quiet! You should not say such vulgar things Inner!' I quickly interrupt what Inner was about to say about the well endowed blonde before me.

**"Saku, you really need to chill. It's not like anybody's gonna hear what I say anyways. I mean.. I am in ****_your head_**** after all."**

'So! No one else may hear you but as you so kindly pointed out _you_ are in _my_ head, which means _I_ have to hear everything you say! And I_ do not want to hear you speak about the size of her chest!' _I panted softly with an insane look in my normaly expressionless eyes. I pause and look around not relizing that we stopped walking to our previous destination which was still a mystery to me, though I vaguely remember something being said about a dawn building.

"Excuse me but what was that about the size of somebody's chest?" Tsunade asked me. I stared blankly at her noticing the slight panicky look to her eyes.

I shake my head and mutter "nothing." Shizune looks at her boss for a second and they both slowly turn around and start towards the Dawn building again, meanwhile in my mind my Inner was giving me a hard time about screaming the last part of my rant out loud for all to hear. I quietly growl and try to ignore my Inner personality, but alas I am failing miserably at it.

Before I can yell at Inner to shut the hell up we come to a stop in front of a building. I look up and see that the building is black with red paint splattered all over it make it look like somebody was gruesomely murdered and nobody seemed to care about cleaning up the mess. The trimming of the building was white and on the front of the door was a weird cloud like shape.

"Sakura this is to be your new home for however long you will be staying here" Tsunade says. Tsunade looks at Shizune and the dark haired woman quickly takes the bags from my cold hands and hurriedly brings them up to the front of the Dawn buildings door. Shizune pauses and looks back at me and she tilts her head in a sign of follow me. I look at Tsunade and she nod's her head in aproval before she walks back the way that we came. I quickly but quietly walk up the rickety steps and follow Shizune into the building. I look at my surroundings and see two torn black leather couches, a coffee table balancing on three legs instead of four covered in bottles of water and soda, though how there are bottles of soda in an asylum I will never know, but I also do not care. Hanging on the wall is a flat screen T.V and the same cloud like thing that was on the door is painted all over the walls. There where also clothes and garbage scattered all over the floor. I look at Shizune with a look that clearly said really? I have to live _here_?

Shizune nods her head and carefully sets my bags down onto the filthy floor. She smiles at me and says good luck before leaving me to fend for myself in this new place that is to be my home. I shake my head and pick up my bags before I start walking towards the elevator that is just ahead of me.

I walk up and am about to push the up button when all of a sudden the doors open to reveal ten people standing in the apparently massive elevator that hid behind doors that made it look tiny. Inner Sakura's mouth drops open at the ten people that walked out of the doors.

**"Holy hell Saku! Nine deliciously looking men! And one woman! She could be our friend!" **Inner squeals happily doing some strange happy dance in my mind. I on the other hand, just stair blankly at the new people before me.

"HA! We got a hot new bitch! I fucking told you Kakuzu!" a boisterous voice yells. My eye twiches and I leap at the annoying silver haired brute of a man.

**Bee: Well! that is the end of this chapter/preview thingy! Please comment and tell me how it was and if I should continue writing Insanity, Asylums, Akatsuki, Oh My!**

**Mikia: BEE! **

**Bee: What?**

**Mikia: You made it a cliffy! You cant do that! I hate cliffys!**

**Bee: But... I just did..**

**Karin: *sigh* Well as Bee said before, please comment** **and tell us if she should continue writing this story of her's..**

**Claire: Oh! Oh! Please tell us if Bee also needs to fix and or improve on anything too! She would love it if you kind hearted readers would do that!**

**Bee: Well tata for now! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bee: *yawn* so tiiirrrreeedddd... -.-**

**'Lex: well it's your fault that you stayed up all night writing and re-writing this damn chapter...**

**Bee: but I had to make it perfect! *whines* **

**Jessica: re-writing it at ****_least_**** a HUNDRED TIMES is ridiculous though!**

**Bee: I had to make it perfect! everytime I wrote it it wouldn't read right!**

**Clair: uhh... Bee gets a little mean-**

**Bee: *growls***

**Mikia: a ****_little?!_**

**Clair: ok.. a lot mean when she is deprived of sleep so please read on people's that are reading this!**

**Karin: I wanna do the disclaimer! I wanna do the disclaimer!**

_**DISCLAIMER" BEE (AND EVERYONE ELSE) DOES NOT OWN NARUTO OR IT'S CHARACTERS!**_

**Bee: *pouts* that's so sad... :(**

"talking"

'thinking'

**"inner sakura"**

**"inner talking"**

light zetsu/**dark zetsu**

**Insanity, Asylums, Akatsuki, Oh My!**

_Recap: _

_**"Holy hell Saku! Nine deliciously looking men! And one woman! She could be our friend!" **__Inner squeals happily doing some strange happy dance in my mind. I on the other hand, just stair blankly at the new people before me._

_"HA! We got a hot new bitch! I fucking told you Kakuzu!" a boisterous voice yells. My eye twiches and I leap at the annoying silver haired brute of a man._

End

_*Sakura's POV*_

I hit the silver haired man with so much force that we tumbled to the ground in a heap of tangled limbs and screaming, him screaming in surprise in me in a fit of rage.

**"MOTHERPENGUIN I AM NOT A FLIPPING BITCH! TAKE IT BACK YOU SILVER HAIRED GAY BRUTE OF AN EGOTISTICAL MAN!"**Inner screamed in rage while bashing the mans head repeatedly into the floor. Everyone else in the room just stared in a mixture of shock and confusion seeing as they were all watching me, a tiny pink haired girl, beating the giant of a man, compared to me everyone is taller than I am, into the floor like he was nothing but an offending bug crawling innocently around. Eventually a blue giant of a beast shook his head to rid himself of the shock of seeing me beat the silver haired jerk within an inch of his life, came over to me and scooped me up like 130 lbs. was nothing, though with those muscles it probably _was_ nothing.

"Hey, hey! No need beating Hidan to death now" the blue giant said in a deep baritone of a voice. I hang limply in his arms glaring viciously at the silver haired ass, who I now know the name of as Hidan, snarling quietly at him. Inner was viciously grumbling in a corner of my mind that she dubbed as hers since we were three. As I was snarling quietly everyone else seemed to slowly come out of their stupor and looked at me like I was crazy **(A/N Mikia: hehe.. get it... they look her like she's crazy when ****_all_**** of them are in an insane asylum.. hehe.. Bee: you're so.. there are no words for you...)**.

An orange haired dude with piercings all over his person, stepped forward and looked at me.

"What is your name?" he asked in a **sexy** monotone voice. I look up at him, yes I had to look up even from my hanging position in this giants arm... **Damn our shortness**, and stare at his strange eyes. They were a purple like grey color with black rings. Strange but definitely cool. He looks down at me with a look that clearly says do not make me repeat myself. I continue to stare at him before I sigh out of boredom.

"My name is Sakura. Yours?" I ask. Everyone seems to be taken back by my soft voice. I mean it is a reasonable response since they did hear me for the first time ever scream at Hidan, though it was Inner who was doing all the screaming **hey!** they did not know that.

"Pein" His response was short and to the point. Inner snickers in my mind.

'What?' I ask her.

**"Hehe... His name is ****_Pein_**** and he has a crap load of piercings!" **Inner laughs hysterically at her attempt to humor. I shake my head and sigh.

**"Ask him! Ask him Saku ask him!" **Inner repetitively pokes me in the arm, figuratively speaking, while hopping up and down on the balls of her feet looking mischievous.

'Ask him what Inner?' I ask in annoyance, mentally pushing her away from me.

**"Ask him if he's called Pein because he likes pain!" **Inner cackles insanely at her question. I look at her as if she grew three heads, a tale, and is the color of the rainbow. I sigh and ask in hopes she would shut up and leave me be.

"Inner wants to know if you are called Pein because you like pain" I say bluntly. He just stares at me while everyone else laughs in the background sans a long black haired boy with a low pony tale, a red head who looks like he is completely bored out of his mind, a really tall person with stitches and green'n'red eyes, a person who was standing quietly in the back that had green hair and a strange tan line that seemed to split him in half (**I wonder how far that tan line goes...** No! Bad Inner!), and Hidan who passed out from slight blood loss and a possible concussion. No was all he said and Inner had another question.

"She wants to know if it's because you were a pain to give birth to then" I blink and frown.

'Really Inner? Really?'

**"What?! It's a reasonable question! And I'm curious so hush..."** She pouts and points at me with a neon blue ruler. Where she got the ruler I have no bloody clue. After I asked the previous question it was deathly silent. I look around to see that _everyone_ was trying really hard not to laugh. I look back at Pein to see that he had a strange shocked like look and that he was staring at me like I'm some giant ass cockroach that is trying to eat him.

"What?" I ask all confused like. He just continues staring at me and then mumbles under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'crazy pink haired girls and their weird ass questions'.

"That.. That is the first time somebody ever asked me that..." He finally answers my question.

"Well there's a first for everything right?" I say to him. I blink and look back and up at the blue man holding me. "Can you put me down now?" I say in an annoyed voice, not liking the fact that I have been captured for this long.

"Promise not to kill anyone?" He smiles down at me displaying sharp teeth.

"So long as nobody pisses me off their safe"

He laughs a booming and deep laugh, which Inner swoons at, honestly... how is she even a part of me, as he sets me on my own two feet. I look at Pein and say "I live here now... so what are everyones names?" I look at everybody around me patently waiting for them to introduce themselves. The first one to say anything is the blue giant that held me captive.

"The names Kisame pinky" 'Kisame' states proudly.

**"Don't call me pinky..." **I hiss at him.

"Fine.. I now dub you kitten instead if pinky... Kitten" Kisame smirks at me as he says my new nickname a hint of seduction tinting his words. I roll my eyes

**"Oh! Oh! Give him the nickname smurfette!"** Inner squeals and hops up in the air with her fist raised in victory of the offending nickname to the blue man.

"Fine. If I am Kitten then you are to be called my giant smurfette" I say with a wicked smirk. Oh how I sometime love Inner. Do not tell her I said that though or she will never let me live in peace.

**"I'm inside your head dumb ass... Everything you think I will hear..."**

Kisame sputters at his new nickname. A woman, or is it a man, with long blonde hair in a half up half down ponytail and bangs that covered half of his face.

"My names Diedara, un!" He says in a voice that is almost as smooth as butter. After Deidara introduced himself a person with and eye patch and a lollipop in his mouth glomped him in the most epic glomp I have ever seen in my entire life. Even Inner was impressed with the epic glompness that we just witnessed.

"Tobi's name is Tobi, pretty-chan!" Tobi exclamed in all of his child like glory.

"Get off me, un!" Deidara yelled at Tobi. Tobi dropped off of Deidara and fell to the floor with tears streaming down his face.

"Deidara-senpai doesn't like Tobi?" Tobi whimpered pathetically, tears falling faster down his face. Now normally I don't like people who act childish like Tobi, but there was just something about Tobi that made my normally cold heart swell with emotion and I quickley leap onto said boy and cuddle up to him.

"Sakura likes Tobi!" I exclaim into the child like man's very well muscular chest. Tobi instantly stops crying and hugs me close yelling something about how we are going to be the bestest of friends.

**"You are so whipped if you already like this man-child" **Inner chuckles while shaking her head at me.

'That mean's that you're whipped too Inner' I reply to her comment.

"Hey! Why the hell does Tobi get to cuddle with the hot ass bitch!" Hidan yells finally coming out of his almost like comma.

"Shut up you zealot" A gruff voice responds to Hidans angry out burst. I look for the owner of the voice and have to look way up due to the fact that I am still sitting in Tobi's lap on the ground. The owner of the voice is the guy with the really cool green'n'red eyes and the stitches. He looks down at me and introduces himself as Kakuzu. I continue to stare at him as he looks down at me.

"You have really cool eyes. I also really like your stitches" I finally say. He looks down at me and then looks away mumbling to himself.

**"AWWWWWW! HE'S SHY!"** Inner yells loudly with hearts in her eyes as she cuddles with Kakuzu and Tobi plushies.

'How did you even get Kakuzu and Tobi plushies?!'

**"I'm a bloody magician bitch! That's right! FEAR MEH POWER! FEAR IT!"** Inner yells with an insane look in her eyes.

'It's time to lock you up so you don't hurt yourself' I mumble while pushing and shoving Inner into a padded cell in a straight jacket in the dark recesses of my mind.

**"NOOOOOOO! YOU CAN'T LOCK ME UP! I'M YOU FOR THE LOVE OF KAMI!" **Inner yells dramatically kicking and flailing.

'Shut up and go in quietly! It's for your own good!' I yell at her and shove her as hard as I can.

**"NEVAH!"** She screeches in my ear. I give one last hard shove and push her into the padded cell and lock her up tight. All the while that this was happening in my mind I was staring off into space and everyone in the room was growing increasingly worried with my spacey attitude. Finally Tobi grew so worried that he shook me to get me out of my inner world where I was battling Inner.

"Sakura-chan! Are you okay Sakura-chan?!" Tobi yells into my ear still shaking me like a lunatic. I blink at him, finally focusing on my surroundings again. I mumble something incoherent and push at Tobi effectively stopping him from shaking my brain stupid. **(Karin: Is that even possible? Bee: I what possible? Karin: Shaking somebody stupid... Bee: I don't know. It was just something that came to me so I put it in.. Karin: Oh..) **

"Sorry.. I was locking up Inner in the padded cell.." I say. They look at me funny but don't say anything about my statement. "Anyways... On with the introductions?" I ask, unsure if they still want to continue or to leave me 'cause they all think I am completely insane. Finally the red head sighs and introduces himself.

"My name is Sasori" He says impatiently.

**"Wow... someone has a short string of patience..."**

'I thought I locked your ass up?!' I yell at Inner.

**"You left the key on the lock dumb ass..." **Inner said with a look that said 'you are so stupid at times.' I huff quietly and wait for the next person t introduce themselves.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha" A monotone voice said. I look up to see that it was the guy with the long black hair in a low ponytail and the red eyes.

"I like your eyes.. But you really need to show more emotions. Even I show emotions at times" I bluntly tell him, not caring if I offend him or not. I turn to the next person and see that it is the blue haired girl with white origami rose stuck in her hair. She has pretty amber eyes and a black piercing in her lower lip.

"My name is Konan and I do not trust you" she says blankly.

I give her a blank smile in return and say "Then you and I are going to be the best of friends." She looks at me with surprise flitting in her amber orbs. Finally I look at the last member in the room who has yet to introduce himself. The green haired bi-color man.

"My name **is Zetsu**" The bi-colored man says in two different voices. I look at him interested in the fact that he had two different voices when he spoke.

**"Is he like us?"** Inner asked curiously. I shrug my shoulders not knowing the answer to her question. **"Well ask him then!"**

"Why is your voice like that?" I ask taking Inner Sakura's advice.

"Well because **we** are two different people** in one body,** petal" Zetsu says in his two voices. They all hold their breath after he responds waiting for my reaction. I leap up off of Tobi's lap and glomp the living daylights out of the poor unsuspecting man before me.

"That is so awesome! It means that I'm not alone in this Kami-forsaken world!" I yell enthusiastically while Inner does a fist pump and a happy dance in my mind.

Zetsu stiffened in my embrase shocked that I was touching him. He slowly relaxes in my arms and mumbles "I like you.. **So I wont eat you...**" I look at him funny but shrug my shoulders in a whatever way. I untangle myself from Zetsu and turn around to look at Pein.

"Sooo... Where's my room?"

**Bee: *screams* I'M FINALLY DONE!** ***hops up and down like a maniac***

**Bystander#1: *whisper* She's crazy... **

**Bystander#2: Come along children... Don't look at the crazy girl, it's bad for your health..*shuffles children by faster***

**Bee: Hey! *magically pulls a stick out of thin air* I am NOT crazy!**

**Jesse: You soooo did not help yourself wielding that stick like a weapon...**

**Mikia: Where did you even get that stick Bee...?**

**Bee: Uh... I don't know... I just kinda pulled it outta no where...**

**Clair: Bee! Put that stick down! It could be from a different dimension!**

**'Lex: Clair... You are an idiot.. there are no such things as- *portal magically opens and out come Harry Potter* **

**Harry: Can I have my wand back?**

**Bee: *stares* ZOMGG(1)! *throws wand at Harry***

**Harry: Thank you. *walks through portal and disappears* **

**Clair: I TOLD YOU! DID I NOT TELL YOU!**

**Karin: Hold the freekin' phone people!**

**Bystander#3: *holds a phone out***

**Karin: I didn't mean really! Goddess... *rummages in her bag, pulls out a sign* Read this!**

**Bystander#3: 'We do not own Harry Potter.'**

**Karin: *flips sign***

**Bystander#4: 'I only pulled this sign out to say this so we do not get sued for Harry magically coming through a portal to get his wand back'**

**Karin: Ok! On with whatever it was that you were doing!**

**Bee: Um... right! I finally finished this chapter!**

**Mikia: Bee is hyped up on lots of sugar at the moment... She literally pulled an all nighter to finish this chappy so she has consumed 10 pixxi styxx, a gallon of pop and coffee and a crap ton of chocolate...**

**Bee: But I finished it so that is all that counts!**

**'Lex: When do you think she'll go into a sugar induced comma?**

**Jesse: *shrugs* **

**Bee: Please review and tell me how I did! *drops to the ground in a sugar comma***

**Katy: Well... She's out. Bye for now!**

**(1) ZOMGG means zoh my greek gods**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bee: This is not a chapter! I'm sorry to all the people that are reading this and thought that it was but it's not. The reasoning for this non-chapter is because i can not for the life of me get past Sakura going up to her room and exploring it like all people do when they get to their new room's! Seriously nothing, nada, zip, ziltch. It's all blank... So basically what I'm going to do is try and get past this brain malfunction, but if I can't get past this blasted writer's block I'm gonna have to cut Insanity, Asylums, Akatsuki, Oh My! loose, toss it in the scraps bin, and re-write it! So thats what this little thing is all about, so to hold everyone over while i poke and ponder at my dilemma Karin is going to post one of ****_her_**** story's to the sight! It is going to be either called Freaks-R-Us Akatsuki or just Freaks-R-us. She's undecided at the moment... So look for it if your interested because I think it's really good and it'll pass the time... So yeah... Bye for now!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bee: I'm baaaaacccccckkkkkkk! So sorry for the unbelievable amount of time it took to finally put another chapter up!**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Naruto or any of the characters. If I did I sooooo would have made Sakura become part of the Akatsuki and whatnot!**

_**Insanity, Asylums, Akatsuki, Oh My!**_

Pein and Konan decided to be the one's that were going to show me to my new room and Tobi decided to tag along also. Not that anyone could do much about it because the man-child has latched onto my being with an extreme determination to not leave my side.

**"Oh come off it Sak's! You know that you love this child like creature." **Inner say's.

'Hush you! Honestly sometimes I don't know why I just don't get rid of you! My mind would be so much quieter without your perverse comment and non-stop chatter!' I huff quietly to myself as the group of Akatsuki, as I recently learned that they were called, lead me up a flight of stair and into a hallway that supposedly leads to my room.

**"YOUR SO CRUEL TO ME! I thought you loved me...?" **Inner whines while slumped in a corner. I sigh softly, I seem to be doing that a lot lately, sighing I mean, I must reduce my sighing to a minimum...

'Don't worry Inner... I do love you... Your the only one that has stayed with me no matter what I have done... You're my only true friend...'

**"Sakura... Of course I stayed with you..." **Inner states softly. I smile at the nice thing she said.** "You wouldn't know what to do with yourself if you didn't have my magically awesomeness around! I mean no one can live without me! I make this damn world go round! MWAHAHAHAHA!"** And my smile instantly falls off my face after that declaration.

"Sakura-chan? Tobi want's to know why you always stare off into space and then get this mean look when you come back" Tobi questioned softly afraid to gain the wrath that she bestowed upon Hidan. Granted he _so_ deserved after that comment to his pretty Sakura-chan.. Tobi will viciously maim him for those comments...

**"Uh... Skaura? You feel that murderous aura too don't ya?" **Inner asks.

'I do but I thought it was coming from you...' I respond

**"Oh my Greek motherflippin penguin Gods! Its coming from Tobi! Sweet innocent little Tobi!"** Inner dramatically cries while flopping over onto a mound of fluffy pillows. Seriously.. Where does she get this stuff?

'Inner... Tobi is in an asylum... how do you put insanity and sweet and innocent together?'

**"Well that's easy! Umm... Just give me a second to come up with something,"** ten seconds later, **"Nope I got nothin'... Well whatever! It's still true! Tobi is our sweet, innocent, Eye-patch wearing, lollipop eating son!"** Inner states.

'Woah, woah woah! Since when has Tobi become our son!?' I cry out with wide eye's.

**"Well now silly. When are ya gonna tell him?"** Inner questions. I grumble incoherently under my breath.

"Um.. Well Tobi, I have an Inner personality, which means she's kinda the opposite of me, and she lives inside my mind. Sometimes though she will come out and speak her mind and all that, but mostly she stays dormant inside my mind. Anyways I talk to her and become unaware of my surroundings so people say that I space out. Does any of this make sense?" I quietly explain to the murderous male beside me.

"So what Sakura is saying is that she's like Zetsu but your other personality lives inside of you instead of living outside like Zetsu's other half?" Tobi says instantly the killing aura disappearing to be replace by one of curiosity.

I smile and nod my head, "Something like that yes."

After what felt like forever, when really it was a matter of seconds, we reach the end of the hall at the last door.

"This room is yours Sakura" Pein states blandly while turning around and walking back the way we came, Konan not far behind, but before they turned the corner to the stairs she looks back at me with a strange look in her eyes. Before I can decipher what the look was she disappeared and I turn and look at Tobi who has stayed by my side.

**"Well are ya gonna open the door or not, hm?"**

'I'm getting to that for the love of Greek..' I mumble to Inner.

"Did Tobi hear you say something Sakura-chan?" Tobi looks down at me with a puzzled look in his one dark eye.

"Hm? Oh I was just talking to Inner" I say distractedly staring at the doorknob.

**"Oh for the love of everything unholy! It's not gonna bite you Sakura!"** Inner states rudely.

'I know that!' I huff angrily at her.

**"Well then place your hand onto the doorknob and turn it." **Inner says slowly as if talking to a child that didn't know what to do with itself.

I growl, grab the handle, and fling the door open to reveal my new room.

***KONAN'S POV* **

_**(Bee: The story will mostly be in Sakuras POV but if there' ever any other POV's I will let you know like I did with Konan's. Minus the little blip of Tobi's inner musings. Oh! And Tobi is Tobi in this fic with a dark side to him that the Akatsuki have dubbed Madara so yeah!)**_

"Pein? Did you hear her about this Inner personality that she has?" I ask.

"I did, and it makes me all the more determined to figure out why a girl like her has been sent here" Pein states quietly.

I nod my head and stay silent wondering the same thing.

**Bee: HAHA! I finished! Take that evil writer's block!**

**Jessica: Uhh... Bee...?**

**Bee: Yes?**

**Jessica: Er.. Nothing.. Never mind, forget I said anything!**

**Bee: What did i do this time..? *sad pout***

**Mikia: Oh Bee... Your just different kinds of crazy that's all. It's not your fault though!**

**Karin: Well of course It's not her fault! Her mom's the one that caused it I mean the lady did go on about a hundred some roller coaster's while she was pregger's with her!**

**Bee: True story!**

**Jesse: Please *yawn* review... Zzzzz...**


	5. Authors Note (again I'm soooo sorry!)

**Bee: Im terribly sorry but I'm taking a break on the story for reasons that I won't tell... But I think I will still be reading FF (maybe) and think up more chapters so I can come back as soon as possible! I promise that I ****_will_**** be back. **


End file.
